


Every Time it Rains I Fall to Pieces

by Zimmercj



Category: No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: 7th september no. 6, Angst, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform, Rain, Sad, Short, first fic, short fic, unspecified time after series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimmercj/pseuds/Zimmercj
Summary: What did Nezumi's departure really do to Shion?





	Every Time it Rains I Fall to Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time that I've ever written a "true" fan fic so please be nice. The quotes I used came from the English translation of the light novels by Nostalgia on 9th Avenue (http://9th-ave.blogspot.com/p/no-6.html). Title comes from a song by Ace of Base (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UppY5Bo6Jco).

I hate myself for waiting, for watching. The emotions roll around in me and make me want to scream to match the wind of the storm outside. Every time there’s a storm I open my window like I did so many years ago hoping a certain drowned rat will come crawling back in for the “reunion” that he promised me with a kiss after the walls fell and Elyurias decided to give me and humanity a second, and final, chance. I knew that I had promised to stay behind and rebuild No. 6 from the ashes and to stop it from returning to the horrors that it once stood for.

I was the stationary one, I had a job to do. But all I could think of was the drifter who abandoned me. Before he left he told me that “When you're incompatible, you can't live together,”. But what the hell does he know? The more I look back on those months underground the more I think about how little we did have in common, but then how much we grew to be similar to each other. I have killed for him, climbed a mountain of corpses-some still clinging to life as I trampled them beneath my feet, I had my best and longest friend killed then possessed by an ancient god in the form of a giant wasp. Nezumi holds no love for No. 6. Not that I can blame him for what the founders and city leaders put him and his people through. But at the same time, I can blame him for abandoning me. In the beginning, I might have just been an idealistic prince with no idea about how the world worked behind the wall (and really inside it as well), but I too held no love for what the forces behind No. 6 did to their own subjects. 

The things that we went through we went through together. I can’t believe that he would forget that. Together. That word haunts me. Something that I want more than anything, but something I know I can never be, at least with him. I get up and lock the window and head to bed without looking back as I start to feel the tears streaming down my face. He had called the kiss a “promise”, what a liar he was it was a goodbye kiss if I ever knew any. I held no place in my heart for liars. After all, what had he said after my “good night kiss” about liars? That “every time you lie to someone, you're looking down on them”. I wasn’t some 16-year-old kid any longer. I knew what I wanted, and what I wanted was the one thing in this city that was being rebuilt to my vision that I couldn’t have. As I fell asleep a single word escaped my lips as I turned towards the wall… “Nezumi.”


End file.
